


colds and coddling

by greenteasunsets



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteasunsets/pseuds/greenteasunsets
Summary: Gabe is sick. William brushes his hair.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 4





	colds and coddling

"Willllliaaaaam!" I hear Gabe yell rather annoyingly from the bathroom.

"What do you want?"

"Come here!" He shouts at me again, and I put my phone down with a loud thump on the coffee table. 

I stomp over to the door and open it. 

"Ah! Gabe!" I yelp, shielding my eyes. He has no fucking clothes on. 

Why am I surprised? He walks around our apartment all the time in his underwear like I'm not even there.

"Whoops," I hear Gabe shuffle around and grab a towel.

I open my eyes again once there's a towel around his waist. From the looks of it, he just got out of the shower 'cause there's water dripping down his toned chest and his hair is soggy. He kind of looks hot, actually.

What am I thinking?

"What the hell do you want, Gabe, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Texting."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Fine. Can you brush my hair for me? I have a cold and I feel terrible."

I sigh very heavily, hoping that he notices my extreme annoyance. He's such a baby sometimes.

"You're like, 26. Gabe, brush it yourself,"

"I said I don't feel good and I don't have the energy, you know how knotted it gets after I shower, so please?" He begs, giving me puppy eyes and bouncing a little.

His eyes are too irresistible to say no.

"I guess, turn around." I give in because I just can't resist him, and he does so immediately.

"How'd you even get sick?" I ask, reaching for his hair shit on the counter, squirting some in my hand. For being a care-free person, he cares about his hair a lot.

"Dunno. But ever since Alicia and I broke up, I have no one to care for me when I'm-"

He sneezes, and I flinch. I hate germs.

"-I'm sick,"

"Really Gabe? You forced her to care for you?"

"I didn't force her to, she just did and it was sort of nice.."

Whatever. If he likes being coddled then good for him.

"Why'd you two even break up?" I ask, and he doesn't answer. He hasn't talked about Alicia til' now. The last time he did was like, a week ago.

I shrug, lifting my hand to his hair and rubbing his gay Pantene shit in.

He makes a soft mewling sound, and it causes me to shiver. I don't know why it's making me feel so..

"Well she um- I..I don't know."

"Are you sure?" I ask, reaching for the brush on the counter.

"Uh, no."

I start to brush through his hair, confused. 

"What?" I question, pulling the brush through a tight knot.

Suddenly, he turns around to face me and I yank the brush back.

"She broke up with me because of you."

I raise an eyebrow. Me? What does that mean? Did I make her mad or something?

"Me?" 

"Yeah- I think. Us. She just thought we were..too close or something for her taste."

Holy shit. Now I kinda feel bad.

"Did she think you were cheating on her with me? I-"

"I think." Gabe mutters, looking down at the linoleum flooring.

"But Gabe- we've never had..sex or anything- you told her you weren't cheating, right?"

"I did, but she still didn't believe me."

"Oh. Um."

We both just stand there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. I basically broke up Gabe's relationship up without even realizing it.

Why would she even think Gabe was cheating on her? With me especially? If it's cause we live together then that's just dumb, a lot of guys live together in an apartment alone and have movie nights and sometimes cuddle. Gabe's my best friend, not my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Hm.

"I should uh, go back to my- yeah-" I break the ice and turn away, setting the brush down and trying to get away from the uncomfortable situation as fast as possible. I don't look back until I hear the bathroom door shut. 

*

"William?"

I hear a voice whisper, and I nearly scream. All that comes out is a loud gasp, though.

I blink my eyes open, looking around my room but I'm only met with darkness.

"Who's there?" I question weakly, sitting up in bed.

"Gabe." I hear him whisper again, and my eyes begin to adjust so I'm starting to see him a little better. He's got pajama pants on and a look on his face that I can't quite decode.

"What do you want? It's like," I take a second to look at the clock on my nightstand, "12:30."

"Can I lay by you? I can't sleep and my room's kinda lonely. Also I feel like shit."

Oh.

"I guess," I scoot over a little to make room, and he wastes no time crawling into bed next to me.

Once we're both settled under-covers at a questionable distance away from eachother, I decide to speak. I don't know why but I'm not sure I can handle the silence.

"I'm sorry about Alicia." I mutter, not daring to look at Gabe.

"It's okay, I mean, I didn't like her that much anyway."

I lift an eyebrow, knowing he probably can't see it.

I turn over on my side so we're facing eachother.

"Then why did you date her?"

"Um."

Silence.

"I started to like someone else."

Who else could he like? I know there's Pete, but they're more platonic than romantic. There's Mikey, but they kissed like, once, two years ago. And I'm not sure about the women in his life.

"Who?"

Gabe chooses to stay silent again and I'm left with the sound of his less than calm breathing and our soft heartbeats.

"William.." He whispers, and I look where I think his eyes are.

"W-"

Before I can take in another breath, I feel his lips sliding against mine, warm and wet and filled with yearning. I'm taken aback at first, unsure if I should kiss back or tell him to get the fuck out of my room. 

Maybe I end up kissing back.

His hand slides across the slope of my shoulder, up my neck and then into my mop of brown hair. My body trembles from his touch and everything feels oddly..right.

I move closer to Gabe until our chests are pressed together and we're both breathing hard and sweating, and then he's moving from his side to his back and pulling my body on top of his. 

It's all happening so fast and my brain can barely keep up.

I straddle him, leaning down so I can keep our lips attached. 

I feel him wrap his arms around my back, pulling me down which only causes our crotches to rub together and we both simultaneously whimper, trying to keep quiet.

Once I realize what the actual fuck I'm doing, I break away and sit back.

"What the hell," I say, looking down at Gabe. 

"You like me?"

He nods, not saying anything.

"What's so special about me..?"

I stay sitting on his lap, sort of slouched over.

"Are you blind? I mean- look at you." He runs his hands down the sides of my waist, and I feel a shiver travel down my spine.

"You're perfect, and um. I think-" Gabe takes a second to breathe, "I think I'm maybe sort of in love with you and I kind of dated her just so you wouldn't like..be on my mind 24/7, yeah."

I stare down at him in awe, ignoring the hard on pressing into my ass. 

And holy shit.

I really am blind.

How did I not realize..?

"I think I'm maybe sort of in love with you too." 

Gabe grins, letting out a breath of what I assume is relief, and pulls me down again so he can attach his lips to mine. And, oh my god I've been missing out on a lot. Like soft lips against mine.

After about a minute or so of kissing, I take a break so I can breathe.

"Yeah, I'm totally sick now." I laugh a little, even though I'm probably going to be coughing and sneezing for like a week and a half.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." 

"It's fine. So worth it." 

I lean back down and dig my fingers into his mess of curls and, yeah, I think I wouldn't mind coddling Gabe everytime he catches a cold if it meant I'd get to do this with him.

Not at all.


End file.
